when the sun goes down
by veintisiete
Summary: Jacob Black no sabe lo que es una mujer de verdad. Leah es buena dando grandes lecciones.


**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Stephenie Meyer no fingiría que estudio latín.

**Summary:**Jacob Black no sabe lo que es una mujer de verdad. Leah es buena dando grandes lecciones.

**Nota de autora:** AU. Leah no huye despavorida de Jacob sino que le dice cuatro cosas bien dichas. Estoy harta de que pongan a Leah como lo que no es, así que supongo que esto es un poco para reivindicar su papel en la saga.

**Editado el 29/10/10**

**when the sun goes down**

Cree que es la más fuerte cuando en realidad es el producto de la debilidad de todos. El eslabón más débil de la manada, mucho más débil que su hermano Seth. Respira por inercia y entra en fase por puro dolor y amargura. No entiende cómo se atreven, cómo tienen la cara de reprocharle lo que piensa cuando son ellos los que le han destrozado la vida. Ni siquiera eso. Lo que de verdad no entiende es cómo ha permitido que _él_ vuelva a destrozarle la vida una vez más.

Es todo el dolor, la rabia que no ha sacado. El odio que contrae su rostro cuando ve a Emily, que aún no se atreve ni a mirarla. La lástima y pena que la manada sentía por ella al principio y que ahora se han convertido en muecas que le hacen sentirse más despreciable que nunca. Ni ella misma sabe cómo ha llegado a convertirse en la arpía que es.

A veces se rezaga del resto de la manada y se esconde entre los árboles más viejos de la reserva para enterrar el hocico entre sus patas y soltar un lamento débil que sólo Sam escucha. No sabe si lo hace por sí misma, porque un aguanta más que sepa todo lo que piensa, o si lo hace para torturarle con sus recuerdos y el dolor que aún palpita en su pecho. Por eso se desquita hoy con Jacob.

Sonríe con anticipación y se sienta detrás de él en una de las rocas que forman el saliente de First Beach.

—Jacob. ¿Cuánto crees que te va a llevar esto? —pregunta, curiosa. Es divertido ver que no es la única desgraciada del grupo. Lo que más le gusta es que el chico no demuestra su evidente irritación sino que emplea un tono calmado, una vulgar parodia en la que trata de imitar a Sam.

—Tírate por el acantilado, Leah —le dice, y señala el abismo que se abre ante los dos.

—Seguro, chaval. No tienes ni idea de lo duro que me resulta esto –contesta mientras le ignora y se despatarra en el suelo, a su lado.

—¿A ti? Debes de ser la persona más ególatra del mundo, Leah. Odio tener que hacer pedazos ese mundo de ilusiones en el que vives, ese en el que el sol órbita alrededor del sitio donde estás, así que no te voy a contar lo poco que me preocupa tu problema. Pírate. Lejos.

—¿O a ti? Mira tío, me estás poniendo enferma, ¿vale? No aguanto ni un día más soñando que beso a esa insulsa, así que…

—¿Tiene que preocuparme eso? Confío en que tengas definida tu sexualidad lo bastante como para no dejarte influir por mis sueños —replica, y Leah siente la rabia bullir en su estómago.

_Ese niñato…_

—De cualquier forma, es probable que él la mate –asegura—. Sería el final perfecto, ir a su funeral. Piénsalo, ¿no sería mejor ir a su entierro que a su boda con el chupasangre?

Sonríe al ver que sus manos tiemblan en un incontrolable éxtasis antes de su transformación. Leah cruza los brazos y le mira, con la sonrisa más satisfactoria que nunca ha tenido.

—Si te agobia la confusión de sexos, Leah... ¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación. Tampoco ella necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él.

La chica pensaba que iba a aguantar cualquier golpe que él le diesa pero éste es como un derechazo en el rostro. Escupe a sus pies y piensa entrar en fase para huir de él, humillada.

—¿Crees que eres el único que sangra por amor, Jacob? –responde, temblando entera. No sabe si es rabia o agonía pero entrecierras los ojo, obstinada en no dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima—. Tú nunca perdiste nada porque ni siquiera la tuviste, en cambio yo sí que lo perdí.

—Yo no elegí esto —continua—. Ni siquiera sabía de ello. ¿Crees que es fácil fingir que sonríes cuando el amor de tu vida le propone matrimonio a _tu_ prima en _tu_ casa?

—…está arrepentido. Sabe que lo hizo mal, los humanos se equivocan –le corta.

—¿De qué me vale a mí su arrepentimiento? Yo lo amaba, podría haber hecho lo que fuera sólo por él. Me volví loca cuando no apareció durante aquella semana, y luego atacó a Emily. ¿Cómo se vive con eso? ¿Eh?

—Deja de echarle las culpas a los demás y asume la tuya propia. No eres la única que sufre con todo esto —le dice y se levanta, enfadado. Jacob tiene que apretar las manos hasta hacerse sangre para no entrar en fase—. No eres el centro del universo, no eres la única que lo está pasando mal, deja de lamentarte por algo que ya fue y que no podrás arreglar llorando.

—¿Me lo dices tú, que te tiras por las esquinas lamentándote porque Bella ha preferido a esa _cosa_ antes que a ti? –escupe, intentando arañarle aunque sea un poco en la coraza que se ha construido entre ambos.

—-Al menos sé que ella me ama a mí también.

—No lo suficiente como para quedarse contigo.

—¡Porque ese chupasangre jugó sus cartas mejor que yo! —grita.

Se gritan de pie, furiosos. Leah clava los pies en el suelo, decidida a no transformarse para no oír lo que todos están pensando. Él levanta la barbilla ante su mirada fulminante y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro.

—Eres la más débil de todos, aunque te quieras hacer la fuerte. Te pasas todo el día gruñendo, amargada. Antes eras bonita, Leah. ¿Ahora qué te queda? No pienses que la manada es una deshonra para ti porque eres tú la que nos avergüenza.

La mano pequeña y ágil de la chica le abofetea antes de pensar en nada más. Se queda de pie, como atontada. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y niega con la cabeza, dolida.

—No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más —susurra—. Yo puedo ser igual de necesaria que vosotros. No creas… No pienses ni por un momento que voy a abandonar sólo porque vosotros pensáis que no valgo lo suficiente. Mi padre murió por esta mierda, no seré yo la que convierta su muerte en algo que no tiene importancia.

No sabe cómo ha acabado con las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Jacob, ni siquiera le importa. Intenta empujarle porque ya no soporta lo odioso que es y quiere irse, pero él la retiene por la espalda. Enfadada, rabiosa, le pateas la espinilla y él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de quejarse.

—Lo siento.

Su voz suena lejana, rota. Siente que hierve de rabia y su boca está cerca, cerca de su oreja. Las rodillas no le responden e intenta empujarle de nuevo para deshacerse de él pero Jacob se limita a apretar su abrazo y Leah entiende que no va a salir de ahí.

—Lo siento, Leah —vuelve a repetir, con la voz tomada—.

Leah levanta la mirada y abre la boca para decirle que se vaya a la mierda y que la deje en paz para siempre. A veces le odia. Le odia tanto que no puede seguir respirando y tiene que gritar para dejar de pensar en él porque le quema en sueños, en las entrañas desde que la miró aquella noche en el hospital y la abrazó. Lloraron juntos toda la noche y fue el único que estuvo con ella en el entierro de Henry, prometiendo que la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase.

La boca de Jacob es dura, fuerte. Sus labios chocan contra los suyos y abre un poco la boca para abarcarlos. Su lengua recorre el interior de su boca en busca de la suya y cuando le responde con tanto ímpetu que tiene que apoyarse contra él, la chica suspira de placer y su mano se posa en su cuello.

Jadea en tu cuello y hunde las manos en tu pelo. Aprieta la cadera contra ella y se abandonas en sus manos. Jadean, boca contra boca, piel contra piel, y su mano asciende por dentro de su camisa, acariciando tu espalda. Obstinada en hacerle olvidar a esa niñata que ha preferido a un chupasangres antes que a él.

_¿RR? Veeenga. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
